


hidden in plain sight

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [22]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	hidden in plain sight

The shadows are long gone and only darkness surrounds him. He's naked on his hands and knees in a circle of dirt, clothes long since shredded from his body. Skin sticky and smudged in dirt, hair matted to his forehead. An itch behind his ear brings him out of his lull, he wants to howl at how good that feels. No one knows his secret and he plans to keep it that way, long meetings, business out of town and a lush of a wife, help keep it that way. Standing, he walks on wobbly legs to the tree trunk that holds a bag of his clothes.


End file.
